


That's My Kid! (Male!Teen!Reader)

by WritingInBed



Series: Daryl Dixon Imagines [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInBed/pseuds/WritingInBed
Summary: Imagine Daryl protecting you from a man that was trying to take advantage of you.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Series: Daryl Dixon Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898920
Kudos: 24





	That's My Kid! (Male!Teen!Reader)

Tw: Swearing and mention of rape

POV: Daryl Dixon

We have brought in so many people these last few weeks that the prison is full. More people mean more mouths to feed and that means that we need more food. Every day I sneak out before the sun rises and try to make it back in time to get my serving of dinner before Y/n decided to eat it, that kid would eat a whole dear by himself if I let him. He is one tough son of a bitch, I will give him that. 

The day I found him in the woods I thought he was gonna be just like all the other kids back at the prison, scared of his own shadow. On the way back to the prison he was quick to prove me wrong by grabbing my crossbow right out of my hand to shoot down a squirrel that I didn't even see. I told him if he wasn't a kid he would have gotten a bolt up his ass but he didn't even seem fazed as he handed my crossbow back with a "whatever old man."

The sound of children laughing reached my ears as I neared the prison. I guess I was lost in my own thoughts for a lot longer than I realized. The prison gates were opened for me by Carl, that kid has really matured over the past few months. We gave each other silent nods of greeting as I walked by him and he closes the gate back. I walked the path up the prison and Carl walked back to Rick to continue farming.

It didn't hit me that something was wrong until I gave my squirrel catch of the day to Carol. Y/n didn't come bounding up to me like usual. He normally stays quiet when he finds me but he sticks to my side like a leach. I turn in a couple circles to see if I can spot him anywhere but can't. I think the fact that Carol can probably see the concern on my face made her inform me that she hasn't seen him in a while. 

My worries only grew when I started walking around and saw no sign of him at all. Maybe he fell asleep in my cell. I try to convince myself that he's fine but I know the only thing that would stop my worries would be to see that he is actually okay. I make my way to my cell block but when I got to the cell there was no sign of Y/n. I was about to start searching everywhere I could think of when I heard it. Y/n's voice echoing through the cell block.

"Help! Daryl! Daryl help me!"

POV: Y/n L/n 

How did I let myself get caught off guard like this? I felt like a helpless kid again with my back against the wall and my weapons are thrown to the other side of the room. Paul, The man that currently has me pinned up against the wall, smells strongly of alcohol. How the hell did he even get the alcohol? I know I can't stop fighting and give him what he wants but I can feel myself quickly growing tired. As a last resort, I decided to call out and hope that was back from hunting and realized that I'm gone. 

"Help! Daryl! Daryl help me!" I let out a strangled cry before my body gave out. Paul let out an evil chuckle when he knew I was done fighting against whatever it was he planned to do to me. my body went numb and I hoped that he would just leave me here, I would rather get torn apart by walkers at this point. 

I had lost track of time when I realized that my shit was ripped to pieces and Paul was working on getting his belt undone. I was now slumped on the ground with a busted lip and I could feel that a few of my ribs were bruised from the few kicks I received to make sure I wouldn't start fighting again. Paul had just gotten his belt undone when I heard the voice I had been praying would show up, the voice of my savior. 

POV: Daryl Dixon

I waisted no time running toward the direction of Y/n's cry for my help. The closer I got the more my anger grew and I was ready to kill whoever was hurting Y/n. I stumble over my own feet when I heard the small whimpers that I could only assume belong to Y/n. The heavy breathing and low chuckled coming from a man made me speed back up. I hope I can get to Y/n in time.

I rounded the corner to see Y/n fallen to the floor and leaning against the was with some man I vaguely remember seeing around the prison standing over Y/n. The man had just gotten his belt off when I charged at him.

"You son of a bitch!" I yell like a battle cry, tackling him to the ground before he even realizes that I'm in the room. 

"That's my kid you sick bastard!" I keep landing punch after punch to his face. I can't see anything but red until I'm pulled off the man by Rick. He must have heard me yelling at the man laying on the ground in front of me. 

"If you touch Y/n or any other kids in this prison I will kill you!" I hiss out through my teeth.

"Calm down Daryl. Go help Y/n, he needs you." Rick whispers calmly in my ear. My head whips around to find Y/n laying in the same uncomfortable position he was in when I found him. The good news was that he was conscious and still breathing but anyone could take one look at him and know that he was mentally scarred. I slowly started making my way towards Y/n. He saw me and slowly looked up to meet my eyes when he did I knew he didn't want to talk about it.

I didn't say anything or even look at anyone else as I took my shirt off, luckily I have a tank top on under the shirt, and slowly sit him up to slide it onto his bruised body. I put one arm under his knees and the other around his back and picked him up. I cradled his body to my chest as he rests his head on my shoulder and curled up closer to me. I know Hershal is going to want to take a look at him but I also know that Y/n doesn't want anyone else to him like thins, beaten and broken.

I take him out of the tombs and up to my cell for some privacy. I lay him as gently as I can on the bed. He was reluctant to let go of me but one he did he curled up around my pillow and shoved his face into it. I silently walked out of the cell to find Hershel right outside. 

"Y/n will be fine for the night. He just needs to rest for now and you can look at him tomorrow." I whisper to him, not wanting to disturb Y/n or anyone around us. With a sigh and a not Hershel turns and goes back downstairs. I make my way back into the cell and close the sheet behind me for some privacy. 

"Daryl?" Y/n choked out and lifted his head from the pillow to look at me.

"Ya, it's me kid. Everythin' is gonna be alright. Just go back to sleep."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" His voice broke halfway through his sentence, in turn breaking my heart more. 

"Of course I will." I reassure him gently as I sit on the bed beside him and softly brush the hair that fell in his face away.

"I ain't gonna let anything else happen to ya." I whisper after I see his eyes fall again and his breath even out.


End file.
